NightWolf, TrueLight A Sesshoumaru Story
by BlackSilver666
Summary: Akala now belongs to Sesshomaru, Naraku seeks to kidnap her. Enter Hakudoshi. Please review! Need some inspiration for all of you who want to know what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Fall of Mount Hakurei

The scared mountain known as Mount Hakurei overfilled with demonic aura, many demons flew from the openings that were created from the earthquakes splitting down the mountain sides. Lights flashed and sparkled, their cries filled the skies, those who were on the mountain all watched in both horror and amazement. One stood unafraid floating in midair he stepped down on the ground facing another who held out a blade in front of him, behind him his imp servant coward from the evil one known as Naraku. He had a new form, one of better quality, with a blue kimono designed with yellow strips, bone structured armor over his chest and shoulder, three dragons like tails and hair black as night. His red eyes glared at the demon lord of the west, he raised a hand and laughed.  
"Come now Sesshomaru do you truly believe you can defeat me now?" The lord only glared at the demon, raising his sword as he prepared to attack.  
"Dragon Strike!" Blue lightening struck towards the evil demon and as he laughed he waved his hand towards the blast and an orb like purplish barrier surrounded him. Blocking off the attack it was soon sent back at the demon lord, going wide eyed in shock he raised his Tokijin and the attack clashed with his blade, he was pushed back by the force. His servant gasped,  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" He grunted being pushed every so more,  
"Get out of the way.... Jaken!" The imp turned and ran disappearing from sight, the demon lord's eyes turned red as he felt the power of his own attack beginning to tear his body. He suddenly felt a pulse at his waist as his other sword began to glow a bluish black, the Tensaiga's light engulfed the lord and he vanished from the blast's path. The evil demon frowned at this knowing he was not dead from the attack and being surrounded in the barrier he flew to the sky leaving the scene like a runaway criminal.

The sun rouse the next morning, villagers from a nearby village all looked to the north where the mountain was once a purified valley now a darken waste of miasma and decay. Whispers of bewilderment rang through the region as they started their day's work, above the village in the forest an abandon shrine laid hidden in the thicket of trees. The door slid open and a woman emerged from inside, with long black hair as the night and eyes a cold blue she wore the habit of a priestess. With her she held a basket of herbs and closing the door she made her way down the village. She was their healer, paid of course to tend to the injured but mostly sickly children. She had lived on her own since she was 11 now 19 she was well taken care of and able to defend for herself in the demon inhabited forests. She arrived in the village being greeted by the villagers as she passed,  
"Morning my lady,"  
"Welcome Priestess,"  
"Lady Akala!" A man yelled and she looked up ahead of her to see him running, he stopped and panting heavily he said,  
"Please the children are running fevers now, please you must tend them!" She nodded and hurried towards the nursery entering three children laid ill in mats, she got straight to work ordering the men outside to bring water and rags, they nodded and left. They respected her because she has never lost a life before; they believed her to be gifted with amazing healing powers, which was true. She fed them all herbal soup, putting rags on their foreheads rubbing their bellies as they whimpered in their sleep. Around midday she stood claiming she did all she could for today and would return again, they gave her farewells and when she was out of earshot they spoke to one another.  
"Why does she always return to the forest and not stay here?"  
"You don't suppose she is a demon?"  
"Of course not, then again the mountain has been destroyed and soon demons will return."  
"This is bad, we must remain alert but Lady Akala has always taken care of this village for a year now." They agreed and returned to their homes.

The sun was low in the sky, night would come soon, she gasped feeling the pull of night in her once again. Grunting she hurried home into the forest and stopped when a scent in the air caught her attention, along with an aura that filled the air making her tense. She wondered through the trees and soon to her surprise found a figure laying on the ground close to a Sakura tree, blinking to see if what she saw was there. A man laid against the tree, seemed to be asleep, wearing a white kimono with a yellow sash and black armor around his torso and black boots. Two swords, one at his waist and one close to his hand that was laid out from his body, the armor that was around his chest was broken here and there. Along with a white fur wrapped around his left shoulder, he laid on it his eyes zoned out pure white. His long white hair tossed around his shoulders framing his delicate handsome face. Two marks of magenta marked over his cheeks, on his forehead a blue crescent moon was hidden by the shadows of his bangs. She walked closer and screaming out in fright as he sat up hissing at her his eyes pure red with blue pupils, fangs extended his face was that of a rapid dog. She starred at him for some time, and then as night fell she glowed a bright blue light and he went wide eyed.

Now in front of him was a small creature but before he could see completely the animal ran off into the thicket of the trees and he was left alone, his eyes returned to their normal golden amber, he looked at his chest and shoulder to see it was injured and blood stained his kimono.  
"Naraku...." he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Priestess Akala:

The figure laid on the ground cradling his shoulder as he clenched his teeth grunting and growling lightly, he hated that demon who did this to him. He looked down at the Tensaiga and sighed relaxing now.  
"You saved me again, Tensaiga, but next time I won't lose to that bastard." Just then a groaning roar came up above him looking up he saw Ah and Un flying down to him with Jaken and Rin on his back.  
"My Lord!" The imp yelled and as they landed he jumped down and ran to his side,  
"My Lord you are gravely injured please allow me to assist you?" The Lord said nothing and he turned to see little Rin climbing down the two headed dragon, she wore the orange checkered kimono he bought her when they first met, her black hair was long with only a small amount of hair held in a tie on top of her head. Her big brown eyes looked at him worried and sadly,  
"No Jaken I am fine, but we must find a place for the night."

From afar in the bushes, black eyes as the night that held a certain shine looked as if they held stars in them. Sniffing the air it smelled a human, an Imp and a demon seeing he was injured and they wanted a place to stay it emerged from the bushes and barked. They turned and looked at the creature that walked out, a pure black wolf looked at them with calm eyes, the young girl let out a low whimper and went behind the Lord. She was frightened of wolves for a very good reason too, in her past she was attacked by wolves and somehow still unknown to her she was brought back to life by Lord Sesshomaru who now stood glaring at the wolf.  
"Be gone beast!" The wolf only barked again and went to the dirt path the human from before had ran to, it looked back at them and motioned with its head to follow it. Jaken looked up at his Lord questioning and confused, Sesshomaru saw this and blinked thinking why this wolf was looking at them in a way saying "Follow me?" He sighed and decided to see where the wolf would lead him, he followed it. The wolf walked on, Jaken dragged Ah-Un and Rin stayed behind the Lord as they made their way down the path Sesshomaru would groan every now and then from the pain in his shoulder. But he kept following the black wolf its scent he didn't recognize at all. Soon they came to an abandon shrine, Rin gasped in amazement, it was a medium sized place but looked to be in good shape. Not too dusty nor to old,  
"Wow the wolf brought us to a shrine Lord Sesshomaru, why would it help us?" They looked at the wolf to see it was running off into the forest, they then went inside setting up their beds while Ah-Un stayed outside. Jaken prepared them a small fire in the pit within the shrine, Rin laid on a futon and saw there were baskets of herbs; some had food and water as well. They knew someone stayed in the shrine but who they didn't know.

"My Lord shall I tend your wounds now?" Jaken asked as he readied the pot with water for stew to cook for Rin seeing as his Lord didn't eat much, Sesshomaru didn't answer and soon drifted off to sleep his wound pretty much starting to heal on its own. Rin began to eat when the food was done, Jaken fell asleep on the other side of the room as the night drew on the wolf returned but stayed outside looking out to the east seeing the first rays of the sun rising above the trees.  
(_So it began so it ends..._) the wolf thought and the same light surrounded its form once again to reveal Priestess Akala. She looked up to her shrine knowing of the strangers in their, she offered them help because that was what she did to repent. She walked up to the shrine to see the two headed dragon asleep as well. She entered and saw them all asleep, she went pass them to the other room, and gathered bandages for the injured demon and came out to see... he was awake.  
"It's you again," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord of the West:

Akala looked at the Lord with an unemotional expression as he starred back at her, their eyes locked, both unsure of what to do neither of them felt any hostility from one another. Rin then woke and rubbing her eyes she saw the priestess,  
"Oh! Hello nice to meet you, is this your shrine?" AKala looked down at the young girl her kimono was wrinkled from sleep as was her hair, she stared up at her with bright brown eyes.  
"Yes it is but I do not mind you using it, it's for those who are injured or in need of help. You must rest before you leave; I have gathered cleaning supplies for your friend's injury." She looked at the Lord,  
"What may your names be travelers?" Sesshomaru stayed quiet but Rin answered,  
"My name's Rin, that's Jaken sleeping over there, Ah and Un are outside and this is Lord Sesshomaru. What is your name priestess?" She looked at the Lord blinking, she remembered the name from somewhere but she was uncertain,  
"My name is Akala, are you the Lord of the west?" She asked looking at Sesshomaru she kneeled beside him setting out the supplies,  
"I am." He watched her and she looked up at him.  
"I do not need your help."  
"Please I insist Lord Sesshomaru allow me to clean it up and bandage it so it may heal properly and quickly." He only stared at her now with an irritated glee in his eyes.  
"Please Lord Sesshomaru let her help," he looked down at young Rin who smiled up at him begging. He said nothing but looked to Akala he was calm and quiet, she took this as permission and she lift his sleeve up to see his arm was covered in blood so it was hard to see where the wound exactly was. ((Yes he has both arms...))

She spent the last twenty minutes cleaning his arm with a rag and a bucket of water, he watched her as she worked, her scent was from the one he saw last night yet she vanished. He saw she was looking intentionally only at his wound and nowhere else it made him smirk because most women would make an effort to show him they were looking. There was something different about this Priestess, the fact that she had a very low signature of spiritual power which no priestess has she seemed more distant than here in the now. He wondered why that was, Rin ate the breakfast that was made and soon Jaken woke he looked up and saw the woman.  
"W-who is that my Lord?" Rin answered for him,  
"That's priestess Akala she owns this shrine she's taking care of Lord sesshomaru," Jaken groaned annoyed, he had wanted to tend to his Lord but said nothing as he saw his Lord didn't seem to want to be disturbed.  
"I'm finished I don't know how fast your demon powers work but you should be fine," she stood up picking up the supplies. He watched as she crossed the room seeing her uninterested in him, it amused him for some reason.  
"Thank you," that stopped her and she turned to him and let a smile slip across her mouth then turned and entered the back room.  
"I must apologize but I need to go down to the village and tend to some children, I will return but if you choose to leave then farewell." Rin looked up then went to Lord Sesshomaru whispering to him, he looked up at AKala then nodded. Rin then asked,  
"May I go with you lady Akala?"


	4. Chapter 4

Village of Lyrant:

Akala blinked at Rin then looked to Lord Sesshomaru and looked at him to see if he would answer, he didn't but looked at Rin worriedly. Akala turned back to Rin,  
"Well I suppose you can young one, but I must say you will have to follow me and stay close and the children are sick so you can't play with them." Rin nodded,  
"Okay I won't," Jaken then spoke.  
"My Lord are you going to let Rin enter a human village?" Sesshomaru glared at Jaken who shrunk back in fear and stopped speaking, Akala smiled and turned leading Rin out.  
"We shall return in the evening, I will keep her safe till then." Sesshomaru's expression changed to a more protective defensive state,  
"You will do so or I will see to your death personally," she didn't like being threatened she clenched her teeth together in a growling gesture it made him go wide eyed as did Jaken but she turned and walked out with Rin.

Rin skipped alongside Akala as they walked down the dirt path to the village behind the forest, she would glance at the smiling girl every now and then. It had been a while since she was near anything as happy as a child; people seemed to treat her like she was a dangerous being. They entered the village, it was filled with busy people going about their day and Rin looked about in amazement at the many shops: Jewelry, clothes, food and tools she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it.

"Lady Akala, it's been a long time since I've been in a human village. I forgot how crowded and busy it could be."

"Indeed it is, Rin." Akala kept staring forward and soon came to the small shrine that held the three children who now sat on the porch looking well,  
"Morning Lady Akala," they said in unison. She smiled at them warmly,  
"Morning children how are you feeling?"  
"Good um…. Who is that Lady Akala?" She looked back down at Rin, who was hiding from them behind her.  
"This is young Rin she is also in my care, well now I think you should all return home and…"  
"Lady Akala!" She turned and saw men running her way,  
"A demon is here, a demon is here!" They yelled and not too far behind them there a figure rouse and screeched at them, it was a giant snake demon its mouth wide open, fangs extended. She went wide eyed and pushed Rin into the small shrine then ran off towards the demon. Taking out a small dagger from inside her kimono she pulled it out and it grew into a long spear glowing light blue,

"Demon Disperse!" She yelled and from the blade at the end a bright light shot at the demon glowing like a small ball of blue lightening, the demon screeched and was destroyed into bits. The men made it to the village and she looked at the destroyed demon, a scream was then heard behind her from the village,  
"Lady Akala!"

She turned and saw Rin being taken into the air by a being who was riding into the sky on what looks like to be a giant feather,  
"Rin!" Feeling helpless out from the trees shot a white figure wearing a red kimono, a blade was pulled out and from it a yellow light slashed at the being flying. Before she was hit, she released Rin and flew higher from the red figure who landed back on the ground after catching Rin. Akala then ran towards them and froze watching as he set Rin down, she came running at her.  
"Lady Akala I was so scared I thought I would never see you again," she felt great pain as she looked at her worried face then looked up at the figure.  
"Who are you?" Before he could answer a yelled from behind her came,  
"Inuyasha!"


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha, Half Brother of Lord Sesshomaru:

Turning she saw a girl running towards them, her long black hair flew behind her, her face was pure and filled with worry as she neared she held a bow and had a pouch of arrows flung across her back. She wore a white school girl sailor shirt with a short green skirt, it was an odd outfit Akala noted. She ran to the one she called Inuyasha, turning to look at the boy she took in his appearance. He wore a red Kimono made of a cloth woven from fur, his hair was long and white with dog like ears on his head. His eyes were a certain glowing amber that reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru's eyes, he withdrew his fang-like blade and looked at Akala.  
"What's the girl to you?" She blinked but answered,  
"I am taking care of her, who are you people?" After the girl came to his side others came from the sky on a cat demon flying with fire at its feet. Riding on its back was a woman who was dressed in what was known as a demon-slayer outfit, behind her was a monk dressed in a blue and purple robe.  
"Kagome is Rin alright?" The demon slayer asked as the cat landed from up top its head jumped a small boy, a fox demon by the looks of his tail, he landed on to the girl in the odd clothes.  
"Kagome, who is this priestess?"

"I am Lady Akala, who are you people, I will not ask again." They looked at one another as the girl stepped forward,  
"My name's Kagome, this is Inuyasha and Shippo."  
"I'm Miroku and this is Sango and Kilala, it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Akala and may I say you are very…" he didn't finish what he was saying as the woman Sango hit him over the head with a giant boomerang. Akala blinked at the group then bowed and seeing that it was the afternoon now she wished them goodbye.  
"Thank you kind strangers, but young Rin and I must depart now." She turned then froze as Inuyasha spoke,  
"What business do you have in common with Sesshomaru?" She turned to see Inuyasha was determined to question her,  
"Nothing of the sort, why do you? And it's Lord Sesshomaru by the way."  
"He's Inuyasha's…"  
"Its fine Kagome I don't want to know that bad, just watch the kid better alright!" Akala scowled and turned taking Rin's hand and headed back to the village.

She hurried towards her shrine passing people who bowed and thank her, she went up the path which was when Rin spoke again,  
"Lady Akala thank you for taking me to the village I promise not to tell Lord Sesshomaru what happened,"  
"I have to Rin you were my responsibility and I failed, I have to tell him." Rin looked down sadly as they arrived she lead Rin up to see the Shrine was empty, Akala looked about frantically.  
"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked around too,  
"He might have went to go fight with Inuyasha,"  
"What?" Akala asked shocked and confused,  
"He's his half brother and they don't like each other much, he'll be back before dark don't worry." Akala looked up to see the sun was setting and she was getting anxious,  
"Listen Rin I will see you into the shrine you wait there I must go before dark, I'm sorry but I must go." She led her in and Rin looked up at her oddly and worried, Akala then went down the steps and into the forest she ran with great speed. As night fell her heart pulsed and she leaped into the air over a dead tree log, her body glowed and from that light a black wolf once again ran through the forest panting heavily. Howls rouse in the night as the moon rouse high big and full,  
"Damn you to Hell Sesshomaru!"

The wolf stopped and turned to see an open field there she saw the same group that was in the village and facing them was Lord Sesshomaru himself, he stood holding out his sword as did Inuyasha. The wolf went closer listening to the two,  
"You smell of Rin where is she?" Sesshomaru spoke with great anger,  
"I told you I don't have her! She went with a damn priestess, but I'm not finished with you yet!" He yelled and ran at Sesshomaru with his fang-like blade held high, Sesshomaru brought his sword to block his strike, and they fought one another viciously. The wolf sniffed the air and smelled a foul stench, something evil something dirty and sickening poison; a miasma filled the air around the trees. The two brothers stopped fighting and in doing so they looked up to see a black and purple smoke of mist it landed in front of them all and appearing from it stood a figure who had Rin in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Naraku:

The figure was standing tall with long black hair, around his shoulders and chest was an armor made of bones, three lizard tails came from behind him and he wore a blue kimono. Inuyasha and his group including Sesshomaru looked at the man holding Rin who seemed to be knocked out,  
"Two brothers fighting again? Makes me wonder when the two of you will finally kill each other?" The man spoke with a maleficent voice,  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed, and turned his blade towards him, Sesshomaru did the same but yelled,  
"Release Rin now!"  
"Why would I do that after it was so easy to take her from that shrine, the priestess never returned I wonder where she went?"  
"What did you do to Lady Akala?" Kagome yelled taking an arrow from her back she aimed it at him,  
"Release Rin, Naraku!"  
"You are all fools, surrender yourselves to me and I will let her live." They all looked nervous and anxious, the wolf snarled knowing she had failed once again, bounding from the trees she ran and jumped at Naraku biting at his shoulder the attack caught him by surprise and he released Rin grabbing for her head, she released him and snapped at his hand as miasma came from the wound. She ripped at his chest and back before being tossed off she landed on her feet and she went to Rin's side,  
"That wolf attacked Naraku to save Rin!" Shippo yelled, (Who always states the obvious) and Inuyasha ran at Naraku only to be blown back by an orb like barrier, Sesshomaru on the other hand went to Rin and sheathing his sword he swapped at the wolf with his claws,  
"Get back!" He yelled and the wolf whined jumping back from him as he cradled Rin in his arms.  
"This is not over Sesshomaru, Inuyasha I will return," and he vanished.

Inuyasha grumbled and sheathed his sword as well then turned to Sesshomaru,  
"He got away, damn him… is Rin alright?" Sesshomaru blinked at him but did not answer as he walked back to the forest heading to the shrine, Inuyasha scowled and turned going to Kagome and the others back to the village the wolf was left hidden in the bushes but followed quietly after the Lord, she hated for failing Rin twice. Hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't know of her at all but he stopped and turned,  
"I do not need your help any more so stop following you're becoming a nuisance," the wolf whined then turned and ran off to go hunt for food. Sesshomaru returned to the shrine where Jaken and Ah and Un were, they had arrived after Sesshomaru started to fight with Inuyasha then found Rin was gone still and no Akala. Thinking it was odd that she was missing he laid Rin on a mat and let her sleep still unconscious he sat down and stared at the fire burning,  
"The wench failed me, she almost got Rin in danger…" Jaken groaned but said nothing as he sensed his Lord's discomfort and felt a hint of pity for Akala because if Lord sesshomaru saw her anytime soon it wouldn't be good. Soon Sesshomaru fell asleep as did Jaken, outside the wolf stayed a distance away looking at the shrine the dragon was asleep and couldn't sense her, she howled sadly into the night as it ended soon after. She would remember Inuyasha and his group along with the man known as Naraku… for his scent was unlike any other she had smelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Failure is Unexpectable:

Morning came and Akala stood outside being growled at by Ah and Un, they had saw her change back to her human form when the sun rouse and they didn't like it one bit. Growling it woke all three of them up and they went outside to see her,  
"Lady Akala! Ah Un leave her alone!"  
"Wait Rin, why is Ah and Un growling at her?" Jaken asked looking at the angered dragon, Akala stared at it nervously then looked to Lord Sesshomaru. He glared at the priestess and with the speed of light he moved towards her grabbing for her neck, going wide eyed Akala dodged falling to her knees, this surprised them all and in that split second she turned and elbowed him in the gut. Grunting he stumbled back and she jumped backwards distancing herself,  
"Please Lord Sesshomaru, I can explain I did not mean to fail you in harming young Rin. Forgive me please," she bowed to him yet he growled and walked towards her. By intincts she growled at him and went from a submissive gesture to dominate one, he looked at her surprised again.  
"What are you? You are not human or any normal priestess!"  
"I am... the Night Wolf I beg your forgiveness Lord Sesshomaru," he starred down at her then back to Rin who was blinking in amazement.  
"She is the wolf who led us here?" Jaken asked.  
"She is the wolf who saved me last night?" Rin asked surprisingly.  
"I am... cursed to become a wolf by night and human by day, you are the first to know of my secret. Please Lord Sesshomaru I beg your forgiveness, give me another chance to protect Rin. Please let me redeem myself?" Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Akala listening to her words he thought to himself of what he should do,  
(Even though she failed she still kept Naraku from taking Rin, a curse such as hers has given her certain ablities...)  
"Very well... on one condition..."

AKala looked up at him and the other two waited for their Lord to speak,  
"The condition is that you will serve me in the West, leave here and you will watch over Rin at my castle. Is this clear?" Akala listened to his condition she thought of the circumstances and thought to herself quietly,  
"I will serve you Lord Sesshomaru, to repay my debt to you." He grinned and stood up right,  
"Well then shall we go now?" She stood and nodded. Heading out to her new life style with a demon she knew nothing about, a sweet young girl and annoying little imp.

(I must redeem myself, I couldn't live with such failure…)


	8. Chapter 8

Within the Shadows:

Akala gathered her kimonos and herbs into a bag and slung it over her shoulder, putting the dagger into her kimono she met the others outside. Rin rode on Ah-Un while Jaken held its reins standing beside Lord Sesshomaru. He held his blank expression once more but AKala had the slight feeling that he was smirking deep inside him, Rin smiled warmly and Jaken was well.... Jaken. They began to walk to the West of the village passing her shrine and over the pasture of where Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru fought, where the poison demon was at. She walked silently beside Ah and Un who were still groaning at her, she took a few steps to the side and sighed looking beyond their road.  
"Lady AKala you will love the castle, its huge and big..." Rin began to speak about how fun it would be to live there, the servants, the garden and the rooms and such.

Hours passed and night was coming, they continued to walk through the forest and no signs of stopping to rest worried Akala. Rin was fast asleep on the dragon and Jaken was still awake following behind the Lord, she tried her best and spoke.  
"My Lord, are we not going to stop for the night?"  
"Rin is asleep we can keep moving,"  
"But my Lord I must insist but if not then let me place my things upon your dragon and be on my way into the night. I shall return in the morning," he stopped and turned towards her.  
"I forgot that you are cursed by night, you need to leave?"  
"To hunt, to be as the wolf would be at night, only then will I be able to follow you with no problems. Please my Lord,"  
"Very well you will return in the morning, place your things down we will rest here." The dragon stopped and laid down against the tree, Sesshomaru stood and watched waiting for her to change.  
"My Lord I will not stay here in front of you..."  
"You will because I say you will," she frowned and looked up seeing the sun set over the mountains. Closing her eyes her body glowed a bright white light and slowly formed into the black wolf once more, howling it turned to the forest and bounded off. Leaving the shocked Sesshomaru behind he sat down as Jaken made a fire for them to sleep next to them.

She ran with great speed her heart fluttering like a bird as trees past her by, she scented a herd of dear, not far off a boar, birds high above, and fish in the river she stood beside. Little did she know that someone was watching her. She drank from the river and leaning forward she sank her snout into the cold water, snapping her jaws she snatched a fish from the water. It flapped in her mouth and she slammed it to the ground biting at it, she began eating the fish.  
"Very interesting..." her ears perked up and she turned growling hearing the voice yet saw no one. She panted and looked about,  
"Wolf by night, human by day… a very interesting curse for you indeed." From the shadows of the forest the figure known as Naraku stepped out and grinning at her she barked at him.  
"Now now is that any way to treat your new Master?"


	9. Chapter 9

Beaten and Injured:

She lowered her ears and growled as Naraku advanced to her, she barked and as her eyes turned bright blue from the sky a bolt of blue lightening struck at him blasting him away into the trees. He groaned and clenched his teeth glaring at her,  
"You mangy beast!" She barked and he raised his hand sending a light pink whip towards her striking her across her shoulder and side, she whimpered falling to her feet. He grinned and stood sending another whip slashing her fronts legs and chest, yelping out in pain she took a step back.  
"You will not get away,"  
"Naraku!" A voice yelled and turning there was Inuyasha running towards him, in the air Kilala and Sango with Miroku flew behind, Narkau growled and Akala took another step back and slipped into the deep river. She fell deep underwater, her breath knocked out of her, something floated into the water and picked her up by the nape of her neck. She blacked out.

Voices were heard from the shadows, whimpering she blinked to see a fire lit and people around her speaking low.  
"Why did you help this wolf Inuyasha?" A girl's voice asked,  
"Because it's the wolf who helped Sesshomaru and Naraku was hurting it when it did nothing, did you want me to just let it get killed after saving Rin?" The girl sighed and looked to the wolf who woke up licking its lips,  
"You're awake girl, aww... you're so beaten up... Sango please get me more bandages these ones are bad now." She opened her eyes and saw that it was still night time, dawn would rise soon. She whined whimpering and felt her body burning with wounds, she felt stiff and nauseous. Kagome untied the bandages and re-cleaned the dried up wounds putting some sort of misting bottle at the wound making it a stinging pain. She yelped and jumped up growling and Kagome make a small eep falling back,  
"You alright Kagome!" Inuaysha stood,  
"I'm fine I spooked her is all," putting the bandages on the now settled down wolf they sighed sitting.  
"Well she's fixed now what?" Inuyasha asked,  
"We should get some sleep till morning we'll worry about it." Kagome answered and the others laid down to sleep she stayed there and saw Inuyasha wasn't going to sleep yet stared at her,  
"Who are you?" The wolf cocked its head and panted lightly, soon the sun rouse and the wolf glowed reverted back to its human form. Inuyasha stood up hand going to his sword,  
"What the hell!"


	10. Chapter 10

Curse of the Wolf:

The others woke at Inuyasha's cry and there stood Akala in her human form with no wounds, no pain, fully healed, she bowed to them.  
"I thank you for your help,"  
"It's the priestess from the village," Shippo spoke jumping on to Kagome's shoulder.  
"Wow it is, this is so weird!"  
"Enough talk Kagome, just who exactly are you, what are you?" Inuyasha yelled, Akala frowned then whispered,  
"Cursed by night, human by day, I am Akala." She then turned and walked off heading back to Lord Sesshomaru, she hoped he would understand what had happened yet she stopped as Inuyasha jumped in front of her.  
"You aren't going nowhere until you answer my question!" She blinked and looked back at the others as they neared,  
"How did you become... cursed?" Kagome asked.  
"50 years ago..."

(Flash Back)

She limped from the burned down village, holding her chest where her heart bled she gasped wincing in pain as she walked with her spear like a walking stick. Demons attacked her village she was unable to defeat them but managed to get away yet with this death wound she wouldn't last long. She collapsed against a Sakura tree and panted heavily,  
"Oh Holy spirits... I have failed…"  
"Not completely," she turned gasping as she saw a great White wolf looking down at her from a hill, she tried to raise her hand to summon her spiritual power.  
"Now now child I mean you no harm only to offer a gift,"  
"Demon be gone!" Her powers flared and the wolf dodged the bolt he growled,  
"Well now you don't deserve a gift but a curse will do just fine!" He barked and from his body emitted a bright light and it was absorbed into Akala's body she screamed as the sun had set she transformed into the black wolf. She looked down at herself felt no pain, she was completely healed she looked at the angered wolf,  
"By night a wolf, by day a human your power birthed from the beast of earth!" The wolf vanished and she sat there alone in the form of the demon wolf only did morning come again did she return and realize she was cursed by the demon wolf.

(End FlashBack)

Inuaysha and his group all thought of her story it was amazing and tragic to them and Sango asked,  
"Wait you said 50 years ago so that means.... but you look like you are in your twenties," she looked down.  
"You're immortal like a demon you age slowly like them now," Inuyasha answered and Akala nodded.  
"This is true; this is my curse which was to be a gift to keep me alive. I live with it and accept it."  
"Can it be broken?" Kagome asked before Akala could answer a voice came from behind them,  
"Why would you do that?" They turned to see Lord Sesshomaru.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru's Interest:

All looked to Sesshomaru, all were stunned and frozen in place as he had spoken Akala most of all didn't understand Lord Sesshomaru's words.  
"What are you implying?" She asked quietly,  
"True it is a curse... but to be gifted with such a form and immortality as us purebreds yet still be a human... it's interesting." Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his Tetsaiga,  
"Talk like that Sesshomaru... can give little kids nightmares," Sesshomaru frowned.  
"In either case, come Akala you swore loyalty to me." She blinked then nodded to him,  
"Yes my Lord," Inuyasha and Kagome gapped at her as she walked towards Sesshomaru both turned and walked off. Inuyasha let it go not bothering to argue with her decision.

Walking in silence Akala stared at the ground knowing Sesshomaru now knew of who and what she was, it made her feel uneasy because she had not planned to stay with him long.  
"So a cursed woman... to be wolf by night and human by day?" He looked up at the sky to see it was only midday,  
"I see why you had to leave last night, so that's why I followed you only to scent Naraku nearby..."  
"He attacked me, that's how Inuyasha found me..." he looked back at her and stopped as she did beside him. Without looking up her chin was lifted by his hand and she starred into his golden amber eyes,  
"You seem to be fine yes?"  
"I... I suppose..." without knowing he leaned in close to her his nose brushed against her forehead, she caught her breath freezing in his grasp. She closed her eyes blushing a light pink as his lips were right above hers,  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Akala!" Both took a step away from each other caught in the act as they turned to see Jaken with Ah-Un and Rin waving to them,  
"There you are!" She yelled,  
"Oh... Akala I have missed you where have you been?" The small girl ran to Akala hugging her legs, before she could answer she looked to Sesshomaru to see him turned away.  
"Just out and about is all... sorry I worried you..." Rin blinked and looked at Sesshomaru not understanding what was going on.

They traveled to the Western lands continuing their walk, Rin had told Akala how she missed her last night and was so worried when she didn't find her that even with Sesshomaru gone she was more worried. Jaken grumbled at how much Rin was speaking and Lord Sesshoumaru was as quiet as ever, Akala wondered about the actions he did earlier. Why was he like that or was he just teasing, he had said she was interesting knowing her curse now she seemed uneasy about it now. Hours passed and soon Rin began to get hungry and wanted lunch, she had got off Ah-Un and went out to search for food without asking AKala followed her to keep her safe. Seeing she found some mushrooms she picked them and brought them back to cook in the fire Jaken built who had a bump on his head. Probably got hit by Sesshomaru to persuade him to make it, Rin smiled happily as she waited for them to cook.  
"Lady Akala are you hungry?" Actually she was she hadn't eaten in a while but she was a carnivore she didn't like vegetables anymore.  
"Not really," she smiled warmly at the girl.

((Sesshomaru's P.O.V.))

Since meeting the wolf that night, he knew it wasn't a regular creature by the way it helped them but not completely demon either. Meeitng Akala he saw the same with her, a power within her but neither demon nor human, seeing her protect Rin made him feel something within him. What it was he didn't know. But when searching for her last night and finding Naraku at the last spot of her disappearance he knew she might have been in danger, but finding her with his brother had pissed him off. Listening to her story he learned and put the pieces together understanding that she was indeed a very interesting person. Pulling a move on her earlier he scented her embarrassed emotions flicker as he was going to kiss her, but Rin had stopped that idea and he returned to getting his mind straight. Why he wanted to he didn't know, she was a woman neither demon nor human but not half breed either, it was an odd situation. Looking at her now he saw an innocent beauty, she was an image of human fragile appearance a priestess still holy, but he knew she wasn't any of those things... maybe the holy innocent part though. That made his sensitive area stir and catching himself in thought he looked away from her, why on earth was he thinking of such things?


	12. Chapter 12

Koga of the Wolf Tribe:

After Rin finished eating they started off again, Akala noted how much more it was till night fall and it made her uneasy. Looking at Sesshomaru she saw he knew as well and wondered if he minded letting Rin and Jaken find out, the sky had turned a red orange from the sun setting she walked beside Sesshomaru. Looking up at him he glanced down at her, giving a bit of pouting eyes they were looking more wolfish now. He grinned and looked to the sky only to frown and stop as a scent caught his attention. A howl was heard in the distance, Rin noticed the tension and hung onto Ah-Un's neck, Jaken hid close to its legs. Akala looked about she scented it as well,  
"Wolves..." the howls were near and so was dusk.

From the road up ahead a whirlwind was heading towards them now, she took a stance pulling out a small dagger from her sleeves. Sesshomaru place his hand on his sword and crouched low, behind the whirlwind were brown wolves with two wolf demons following. The whirlwind stopped and from it a demon jumped out, he was young with long black hair and blue eyes. He wore furred armor and a head band with shin guards, a sword at his waist and a wolf tail, he was a wolf demon.  
"What do we have here?" His voice was deep and rough,  
"That's Sesshomaru!" One of the wolf demons behind him spoke,  
"Yea Inuyasha's older brother!" The other spoke as they stopped behind him,  
"I know that but I'm talking about this beauty here," he said looking at Akala he didn't understand but her scent was human but getting more wolfish like his by the minute was she a demon or a half demon. Not exactly human,  
"Who are you?" Akala asked frowning she was not glad this wolf tribe was here at this time,  
"I am Koga of the wolf tribe, you are a very fine woman indeed you smell of our kind." She winced backing away, this wasn't good, wolf demons were demons who controlled other wolves. This was bad,  
"Leave now!" They turned to Sesshomaru who yelled, "Or I will cut you down..."

((Koga's P.O.V.))

He couldn't explain it, her scent, her aura was changing as the sky was changing to night. The scent of wolf was in the air but the aura wasn't that of a demon put of raw power, like from thunder in the sky. Looking at Sesshomaru he smirked,  
"Hmph... why should we you are in our way besides we're talking to the lady here." Seeing Sesshomaru tense up at his reply he knew he struck a nerve,  
"Koga look at... the woman..." Hakaku said from behind him, looking to the priestess woman he saw she was glowing blue and snarling.  
"What the..."

((Akala's P.O.V.))

Feeling the pull of night at her insides she listened to Koga babble on about her scent and identity, feeling the transformation come she turned into her black wolf howling as she heard gasps behind her from Jaken, Rin and from the wolves. Looking at them now she snarled stepping forward, Koga grinnned.  
"Boy's we got us a playmate..." he grinned and she howled running at him as he jumped into the air,  
"Raaaawwwrrrr...."


	13. Chapter 13

The Wolf Master:

Koga came close to kicking at Akala except that Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and took a swing at the flying wolf who jumped back, his wolves growled and Akala snarled running at them she snapped at their necks as they whimpered yowling. Rin and Jaken backed away from the fight, Sesshomaru turned to Akala and yelled,  
"Stop it you imbecile! Leave the wolves be!" But she didn't listen the wolf's instincts were taking over and she was clouded by them to not see common sense of a human. The wolves howled running off from the bigger black wolf, Hakaku and Ginta were scared off as well, Sesshomaru kept Koga from Akala matching his speed with his own demonic power. Koga was getting fed up,  
"This is ridiculous... I command thy black wolf of night! Heel!" Akala felt the wolf demon's aura consuming her and froze in place, her wolf growled and fought against the call but Koga kept on edging. The wolves then circled her snarling as Koga jumped over the shocked Sesshomaru who stared at the black wolf who obeyed him so easily,  
"Now wolf girl you will be my wolfy, now obey me and yield!" She crouched low but didn't lie down, she fought against his call howling and suddenly from the sky thunder struck at her engulfing her in the blue lightening.

((Unknown P.O.V.))

He watched from the trees as the wolves fought against Sesshomaru and the black wolf, she fascinated him the most and learned that she was a cursed being with great power.  
"Soon she will be used in my plan... now only to get Lord Sesshomaru out of the way."

((Sesshomaru's P.O.V))

Watching Akala fight the wolves angered him, he had ordered her to stop and she disobeyed but seeing now that the wolf demon Koga had some power over her he knew she was in danger now. Something in him broke causing him to lose his nerve feeling his demonic power raising it was subdued by the rush of power from the sky, the blue lightening struking Akala engulfing her in a blue light.  
(What is going on? ) He thought to himself and ran at the wolf, using his Tokijin he struck at the blue lightening yelling,  
"Dragon Strike!" the thunder was pushed back by his own and he grasped Akala by the fur of her neck running to Ah-Un he jumped on and took off in the sky with the unconscious wolf and scared Rin, Jaken hung on to the reins as the wolves watch them leave.  
"Damn they got away..." Koga stated and ran off into the night carrying on his way.


	14. Chapter 14

Lord Sesshomaru's Castle:

Akala woke with a heavy ache in her body; she could see it was daylight so in her human form she found herself lying on soft grass in an open field. There were wild flowers everywhere, Ah-Un lay not far off grazing, and Rin was picking flowers with Jaken right behind her. Confused she sat up to hear,

"So you're awake?" Turning she saw Lord Sesshomaru, he laid against a tree with one knee propped up, his arm hanging off his knee. His expression was solemn, but she could feel the agitation emitting from within. Trying to remember the last thing that happened, she rubbed her head mumbling,

"What happened… that wolf demon… he…"

"You kept fighting with him and his wolves; he took control of you due to your weak self. How pathetic to be controlled by another." She looked at him glaring; it was not her fault that her wolf was an animal that only followed its instincts. Those instincts were telling her to prove her dominance to those wolves; it didn't quite work out so in the end she tried to break herself free with her power.

"I'll admit though that lightening of yours… is that your power?" She looked away as he asked that, when she was human her spiritual power had always been the color of the sky, it sparked and purified like lightening. When she was cursed it held a demonic aura to it, now it burned with malice and held the strength of a full blooded demon.

"Yes, I control the blue lightening, but so do you. Dragon Strike was it? I suppose they are almost the same." He scoffed, but he agreed that it was. Her power was just like his Tokijin, when he deflected it he merely redirected its path. Rin then came towards Akala,

"Lady Akala here are some flowers, hope you're not too hurt?" Akala smiled at the young girl and took the flowers smiling as she patted the child's head, Jaken returned to his Lord's side as he stood up.

"Come we've wasted enough time, let us get back to my castle before dark." Rin mounted Ah-Un as Jaken pulled its reins, Akala got up a bit sore but followed at a steady pace. If she ever met that wolf demon it would be too soon.

It was hours later when they made their way across the forest heading north, Akala was getting tired since she did not have much rest from the last fight. Something was also in the air, she felt like she was being watched constantly but if it was someone she was sure the demon Sesshomaru would pick it up before her. She couldn't sense demonic aura like she used to, her spiritual powers were bond inside her, and even so she also did not depend on her demonic senses either so she was walking around blind. Soon they came to a hill top and looking ahead she saw the castle, it was old and huge, made of brick and stone. The castle of the dog demons, Lord Sesshomaru was the demon Lord of the west as was his father before him. The castle was where he spent his days when he wasn't trying to kill his brother or searching for Naraku, Akala had learned all this from Rin who told her Sesshomaru's goal. He wanted to kill Naraku, kill his half-brother for caring his demon blood… not a very nice man she thought. Once inside, Akala was overwhelmed with the size, the space and the furnishings of a Lord. Not used to such a home, she was nervous when Rin showed her to her new room near the servant's quarters. There were three floors; the bottom was the guest hall, dining hall and laundry rooms. The second floor was for the servant's quarters and the bathhouses; the third floor was for Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. After learning the layout of the place, Akala was taken to the bathhouse along with Rin. She played in the water as Akala washed up, afterward though she asked Rin to take her out back. The night was coming.

Outside night fell, her body glowed with the bright blue light, reforming into that of the black wolf. Howling to the sky, Rin giggled running up to her, the wolf looked at her with golden eerie eyes, trying to register the girl in its mind. Rin petted her ears, hugged her neck and the wolf yipped wagging its tail licking her cheek. On the porch Lord Sesshomaru watched as Rin played with the wolf, it seemed to like the young child, soon it ran off to go hunt and Rin waited in the grass.

"Rin its time for bed, I don't want you out so late."

"Awww… but Lord Sesshomaru I wanted to play some more with Lady Akala."

"She is not a pet; she is dangerous while in that form. Go to bed," she pouted but nodded not disobeying her Lord she walked past him to her room while Lord Sesshomaru waited for her return.

(Something is in the air… but what?)


	15. Chapter 15

Past Revealed:

The run was always a thrill. The scents were always amazing. The feel of the forest surrounding her was a thing she cherished for the past fifty years, becoming this creature had its ups and downs. She couldn't be human but she could live the life of a free spirit, the scent of prey was in the air. The sound of rabbits scurrying around, she ran at them snapping her jaws at their legs catching one. She ate her kill tearing into the flesh, at this point her human mind was gone and the animal was in full control. While in this state Akala relived the past she had once had before her curse.

Priestess Akala, an orphan at childhood. She was near death by starvation until a shrine took her in. Trained in the art of spiritual studies she was a fast-learner, very strong with her purifying ability in the form of blue lightening. When she reached maturity she started her travels, she went out into the lands. Upon arriving to a small village in the east, it held many children who were orphaned and old people who had trouble tending their crops. She had decided to stay there and look after the helpless. For three years she lived among them, the children grew to be strong; the crops were full in bloom so harvest was always plentiful. When demons came near Akala without hesitation would kill any demon, whether they ate humans or not. Strong or weak. She killed them, she wanted her village safe. And it was for five years, until that fateful night.

"Excuse me kind priestess…" she turned from making herbal paste to see a man with long black hair held back in a tie. His eyes were brown; he wore a purple sash and blue kimono.

"Oh yes, how may I help you?"

"Well I'm a traveler and need a place to rest; may I stay here for a few days?" The man held an odd aura but neither bad nor good. So she of course decided to help him. Later that day all hell broke loose. Huts were set a fire, people killed by demons coming out of nowhere. Akala tried her best using her staff to kill the demons using her blue spiritual powers, but there were too many.

"Hahahhahaha… foolish woman!" She turned to see that man from before, except this time he wore a fur pelt of a baboon. His eyes glowed red with malice, how could she have not felt this demons power?

"You shall be mine… a replacement…"

"Demon Die!" She struck at him which did nothing as he over powered her quickly; the demons seemed to be coming from within the man.

"Who are you?"

"I am… Naraku…" then all was lost as Akala was injured deeply and ran off into the forest, she had failed her village. That was when she met the wolf… the white wolf…

The wolf's ears twitched to the sound of the wind changing, the scent of a demon was in the air, her growls sounded as she left her head to face the arriving figure. A woman wearing a colorful kimono, with black hair tied up. She held a fan in her hand, her eyes a familiar red. In her arms though was a bundle of fur, an infant. This confused the wolf.

"Well now, Naraku was right about you. A wolf by night, but by day you're a priestess yes?" The wolf growled snarling at the woman,

"Kagura I won't be able to see anything with her in that form." A small voice came from the bundle, the babe spoke. A boy with light purple hair and eyes, he smirked at the wolf.

"Knock it out and let's take it with us." Kagura scoffed opening her fan she advanced towards the wolf, Akala snarled her body electrified with blue currents Kagura hesitated. The babe scoffed,

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"Dance of Blades!" The fan sent whirlwinds of white blades flying at Akala; she gasped whining as she was hit head on. Flying through the air she landed in a bloody puddle, whining she tried to wake up and fight back but her legs were torn. Kagura neared towards her as she blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

New Life:

Kagura kneeled beside the wolf about to summon her feather she felt a demonic aura, jumping out of the way from a yellow light whip she landed further away. Turning she faced Lord Sesshomaru, he glared at her.

"Kagura, what the hell are you doing in my lands?" She scoffed smirking,

"Oh just picking up a little something, if you don't mind Naraku wants this animal." Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of Akala; he unsheathed his blade pointing it towards the demon woman.

"You will leave now!" She grinned just about to attack when the infant spoke again,

"No, Kagura. We will try another time, let us go." She looked at the babe then frowning he took off into the sky, Sesshomaru watched glaring then he turned to look down at the injured wolf. Sighing he went to pick her up, the wolf's head woke and snarled at him almost biting his hand, he pulled away in time and snarled back at her.

"How dare you!" The wolf whined still growling, when in pain the wolf trusted no one so she laid there wounded, bleeding. She knew though that when the sun came up her injuries would be gone, when she transformed from human to wolf or wolf to human any injuries would heal due to the magic of the curse. Sesshomaru scoffed but stood there, he decided to wait and make sure she was kept safe he didn't go through the trouble of making her serve him so that someone like Kagura would try and take her for her master.

When the sun came up he watched as the weakly wolf shook changing back to her human form, Akala laid on the ground breathing heavily the rush of her wounds healing was harder to deal with than turning from human to wolf. When her vision cleared she saw Sesshomaru looking down at her, his gaze was cold.

"Lord Sessho… I… what…" she then remembered what happened during her wolf escapade.

"I'm sorry my Lord… I did not mean to involve you I… I should have held my own. Please forgive, how can I make it up to you?" Sesshomaru walked towards her standing over her as she was on the ground still,

"Make it up to me?" He grinned and when she saw that she nearly had a heart attack, such a look on the demon's face made her body shiver.

"Let us return to the castle, you'll need your rest." She stood up a bit woozy then followed him feeling a bit uncomfortable. When they got back he allowed her to go to the room he gave her, she fell asleep soon after feeling weak from last night.

Kagura traveled the lands with the infant; they stopped at random villages searching for priests and priestesses. Once found they killed each one and the babe used his powers in search of something, word got out and Inuyasha and his group were hearing the rumors soon after. They went to investigate and came upon a village that told them of the most powerful priest that had sealed two dangerous demons some years ago. That was where they started.

Akala woke to feeling someone pushing her lightly; opening her eyes she saw Rin was smiling at her. Sitting up groggily she rubbed her eyes,

"Rin what's wrong?"

"You've been asleep all morning, its already after lunch. I wanted to know if you'd play with me in the garden?" Akala groaned rubbing her head, she was very tired still but didn't want to disappoint Rin besides she was the reason she was here.

"Yes, let me freshen up a bit." Rin left her to it then getting up she went to the wash room to wash her face, Jaken appeared behind her.

"Woman, why do you wear the habit of a priestess if you are no longer one?" She turned to him a bit confused looking down at herself she frowned,

"Well I… that is…"

"My Lord wants you to change; he takes offense to your outfit. There are kimonos in the closet help yourself." He scowled and hobbled off, she sighed going to the closet she saw many beautiful kimonos. Picking a dark blue one with a black sash she went to the wash room to bath, wetting her whole body down she tired off with the towels and but her new outfit on. Pulling her hair back into a braid she went outside in search of Rin,

"Lady Akala wow you look beautiful!" She looked outside to see Rin wearing a flower crown, looking down at herself in the kimono she smiled.

"Yes well Lord Sesshomaru thought I should dress… comfortably now that I'm here with you and not attending my duties as a priestess." She sat down beside her smiling,

"Wow those flowers are lovely; you're very good at that."

"Yes, I make them for Lord Sesshomaru all the time. Sometimes they get tangled in his hair, Jaken then yells at me. But always get kicked across the yard," they both giggled at that.

"Hey would you like me to make one for you?" She thought about getting flowers tangled in her hair but it was braided,

"Just a crown please, my hair is already in a braid." So she sat there for fifteen minutes while Rin made her a crown, she told Akala how she met Lord Sesshomaru. Her run in with wolves made Akala uncomfortable she was surprised to see the child was so calm around her, then hearing he never got along with his brother Inuyasha who was a half demon.

"My Lord is now searching for a demon called Naraku," that name always came up. She remembered it well, but was it the same demon? That's what she wanted to know, and if so what was she to do?

"I like you Lady Akala; I wish you would stay here forever." She blushed lightly, unaware that someone was watching them from above.


	17. Chapter 17

Lord Sesshomaru's True Intentions:

He stood in his study arms folded behind his back, he watched from high above seeing the woman and Rin playing together. His mind was in a buzz, before he had been searching for Naraku, now he had found this woman. A being cursed with the form and powers of a full blooded demon. Quite interesting. He tried to reason with his choices, but when it came to that woman he never thought straight. Now learning that Naraku wants her for whatever reason, things just got worse.

(What shall I do with this woman… clearly she is of value. The way things are going it has been quite a while since I… but that is not important. There comes a time in a man's life when the choice has to be made. And that choice is today…) He smirked watching the woman; he would go through with his plan. It was about that time anyway.

The priest was praying as he normally did, but this night he felt the ominous presence coming near, standing up he searched.

"Where are you demon?" Kagura walked out holding the infant, the priest stared at her surprised to see a woman.

"What do you want here, woman?"

"I've come to see you dead." Opening her fan she sent her whirlwinds towards him only to have to blocked by his barrier of spiritual power,

"Ah… so you are strong. Interesting." She then closed her fan half way and swinging it around she called,

"Dance of the Dragon!" Tornadoes of purple wind forms and flew towards the barrier, clashing it till it was no more the priest was knocked down. Kagura grinned and kneeling down she was about to put the babe on the body when in a last attempt to live, the priest sliced the babe in half with a golden dagger. Kagura watched, taken by surprise as the infant was dead. Scoffing she grabbed both bundles and flew off with them, the priest died before Inuyasha and his friends could save him and stop Kagura.

Akala and Rin entered the castle when it was dinner time; the table was set with three plates. Rin, Akala and Jaken. This made her wonder where the Lord could be; still they sat down to eat. Akala had never had this feeling before; she was always alone or isolated but now living in such a place with Rin was so wonderful she didn't think she'd ever want to leave. When it was bed time Akala decided to check on Lord Sesshomaru after she tucked Rin into bed, she was so adorable. Walking up the stairs to the west wing, she saw a pair of two big doors that was red. Knocking on them she asked,

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you in there? You didn't come down for dinner, are you hungry by any chance?" Instead of an answer the door just opened by itself, gasping she blinked confused then entering she looked around the dark room.

"My Lord…" the door was then closed. Whirling around she saw he stood in front of the doors; he locked them with a key and put it in his kimono. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, all he had on was a purple flowered kimono but it was still white like his other one.

"What is going…"

"No more questions, this is what is going to happen. I want you woman to be mine, and mine alone. Right now," didn't see that one coming.

((Okay folks the next one's a…. as you guys call it a "LEMON" so to give you heads up, I can get very descriptive and seeing as Sesshomaru is my favorite anime character I have a lot of imagination with him. *Snickers evilly* In any case, it'll be the whole next chapter from beginning to end. If you don't like it, skip to the next chapter. If it's there in time, sorry. Please review!!!!))


	18. Chapter 18

Heat of the Beast:

She wasn't sure if what she had was right; there was no way Lord Sesshomaru would do such a thing to someone like her. She shuddered stepping back,

"My Lord please… I am a priestess such things are…"

"You are not, you are demon. Just like I am… and demons can create powerful beings." He walked closer towards her as she continued to back up,

"No I am a priestess, this curse is false. It's not true, it's a lie. Please see this, my Lord." He only smirked she knew then that nothing she said would get through to him, she scented something in the air. A scent she knew all too well, being a wolf she knew the call and smell of male wolves hunting and mating their life partners. Sesshomaru was indeed, in heat right now. This was bad, what if what he wants isn't genuine. Will he be mad with her?

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing, please I demand that you let me leave." He chuckled and using his demonic speed he appeared before her pushing her on to the desk of his study, she cried out at the impact. Looking up at his darken gold eyes, she saw the lust in them. His hair fell like a curtain hiding the true self of Sesshomaru.

"No please…" his hands gripped her hands firmly; he leaned forward to take in her scent, his lips brushed against her smooth exposed neck. Her body shivered from this unknown feeling, the feel of his body against hers was heavy and firm. She could feel him clear through the cloth,

"I will make you mine tonight; no one will have you but me." The look in his eyes wasn't that of normality, was Lord Sesshomaru… in heat? Was is possible for him, he was a demon dog after all. That didn't make it okay to force himself on her,

"I am a priestess, such acts cannot be done please." She had been celibacy for fifty years at most, she had never been with a man before. Sesshomaru's hand opened her kimono exposed her firm breasts, gasping as his lips found her taut nipples he kept rubbing himself against her. She pleaded for him to stop, which only made him growl against her flesh and as she laid on the table he removed her kimono from her body and lift her on to the table turning her around. She laid on her stomach fully nude, her body shivering in fear now she didn't know how to stop this. He took her by her hips, pulling her against him as he sniffed at her neck nipping and suckling. He growled against her flesh she could smell his dominance now,

"Please don't please…" he chuckled then pushing against her, he thrust deep inside her fully sheathing himself. He let out a rigorous groan as she cried out feeling her body splitting in two; she cried silently laying on the table as he began pulling himself out and thrusting into her once more. She cried whispering to let her go; he pumped his hips in and out of her. The sound of flesh slapping against one another was ringing through the air, his breaths were in rhythm with his thrusts. She cried moaning as he pumped into her, her body growing wet and hot. She could hear wet noises slapping against her, this wasn't right. He was raping her.

"My Lord… Sesshomaru stop please stop… pull it out. Pull it out, please."

"Never, you are mine. I will spill my seed inside you; you will bear me strong, fine demons." Upon hearing that she cried out as he went faster pounding into her, she hit the table hard giving her a stinging pain in her hips. She couldn't bare his young, why was he doing this? Didn't she get a say in this? Moaning she cried out as he pulled her hard against him coming, in one split second he leaned forward biting deep into her neck. He left his mark, marking her as his mate. He groaned filling her with his seed she had never felt such a thing and fell over limp on the table. She breathed heavily, tears streaking her face as he moved in and out of her a few times before pulling out. His fingers searched her folds feeling his seed flowing in her warmth, his bite mark forming into that of two crescent moons, smirking he leaned forward whispering.

"You will always be mine…"

((Well there's the Lemon. Hope you liked it? Please review.))

Sesshomaru: Heh… the bitch will bare my young.

Me: You're a big meanie!

Sesshomaru: *Glares at me* What did you say?

Me: *Quakes in fear* N-nothing…


End file.
